Prince of Nothing Charming
by xCleanTeens
Summary: Two months since Candice had seen Phil, two months since she and Torrie had stopped talking, and two months since she found out the truth, and two months since she gave herself to Randy Orton. But she couldn't dwell on that.CM Punk/Candice/Randy Orton
1. Walk Away in Silence

**_New Story Alert! First chapter and ahhh i love it:D And so will you...maybe. This story switched characters so much from being a Brooke(OTH) and Sam(SPN) to Candice and Punk to her and Jeff, only for me to say how about Randice or Brean. But I decided to keep it with wrestling because I can think of more stuff to write by it being a wrestling one. They're in high school. Ladies and Germs without further adieu I present to you :_**

**Prince of Nothing Charming**

**(the title came from a Tyler Hilton song)**

**CHAPTER 1: Walk away in silence**

She wanted, scratch that she needed it. It had been a while. And she craved him. She hated admitting it but the whole Straight Edge thing had been a turn on from day one. She wanted him so bad, and he knew, cockily he smiled yet there she laid naked and his for the taking. God, what had they gotten themselves into. She was getting herself wound up and he hadn't even touched her yet. "Phil," she whispered taking a moment to roam her hands over his toned abs, "I need you." she said placing a simple kiss on his lips.

She slipped her hands down his body until she reached his belt buckle, listening to his heavy breathing she knew she wasn't the only person who missed this. Her hands slipped into his pants tugging them down as she moved closer. His voiced raised, he was enjoying this. He knew how much she missed him. Hell every time they talked on the phone it turned into something neither wanted anybody else to him, often making people around them wonder what the other was saying on the other end.

"Candice." he sighed her hands pulling his boxers down.

"Phil?" How could she be losing herself so quickly, he want even touching her for goodness sake.

"What? Candice please don't ruin the mood." he said placing his hand on her face. He knew what she was going to say. And honestly he didn't want to her ruin everything with conversation. They'd worked so hard to get here. To be able to lie in each others arm and she-

Placed her hands were he longed for her to be. Seemed that all small talked would be saved for later, and for that he was grateful, but this always happened and she knew it. They do there business, she'd try to talk about a relationship, and eventually he'd get her to stop, then in the morning he'd be gone until they'd end up in the same place again. Its just the way things were, why break routine. True they were faithful to each other, well as faithful of two people who aren't dating can be., but they did that out of respect, right? Yep, they both knew they wouldn't work as a couple. They just couldn't she was, well her, hopelessly romantic, and he was him, not interested in a proper relationship , and nothing was going to change. Their relationship was simply platonic just the way he liked it. And for her sake he hoped she understood, he really didn't want to break her heart, he like her enjoyed they're sessions.

And just like she knew, when the candy coated diva reached out Phil wasn't anywhere to be seen and while she wasn't surprised she was hurt. Closing her eyes she sighed reaching for her phone, expecting the text that was surely there.

"had a great time;) cant wait to see you the school, wear something easy to get off"

-Phil

Again she felt so, so dirty and used. She knew she was better than this hell so did everyone as they kept reminding her, but they wasn't her. They didn't see passion they- or maybe she had when they were together.

It was almost time for the first bell to ring, and he was antsy. The straight edge superstar watched from a distance running a hand through his now short hair as he watched Candice talk to Jeff Hardy AND Randy Orton, his best friends. Phil grabbed his bag and walked closer feeling fluttering in his stomach, and if he wasn't sure he'd say it came from anger. But why would he be angry, he didn't have any claim on Candice and neither did she on him.

"Hey Randy, Jeff, ...Candice." Punk said meeting the intensity in Candice eyes instantly sparklingly as he said her name.

"Punk," Randy interjected, "Just the person i wanted to see, i heard this is your last day, that Monday you'll be going to West Ridge High." Randy said patting his friend on the back.

"Oh yeah, he turned to Candice," I guess I forgot to tell you, THIS morning. Phil said laying out a underhanded challenge to Randy. But he was sure as soon as Monday came around Candice would be in Randy arms, doing all the things she did to him for Randy in private and for everyone to see, because Randy wouldn't hide there non-platonic relationship.

"Yea you didn't tell me this morning either man, I'm hurt thought you loved me." Jeff said fluttering his eyelashes, teasingly. "But don't worry me and Candice can comfort ourselves." Jeff smiled at the brunette beauty beside him. "Right Candi," she didn't respond, "Candice." Jeff said putting his full attention on the girl beside him.

Candice felt her heart drop. That's was it, any chance she had was gone. He'd be leaving her and moving on to another girl at another school in another town, he'd fall in love with her and give her everything he never gave to Candice. With thoughts like that no wonder she didn't feel Phil holding her hand dragging her to his lockers, in front of people. Something that was a big NO-NO to their non relationship. She didn't feel his kiss. She didn't taste his tongue. And maybe if she'd been dealing with the noise of her heart breaking, she would've heard him mumble he didn't really want to go. But she didn't. And because of that Phil walked away and didn't turn back.

Life is full of opportunity and chances to make things different. And things would either change tonight or everything would be ruined.

"Torrie I don't get it, how can he just FORGET, to tell me!"

"Candi, don't be mad at me , but you guys weren't...aren't dating maybe he just didn't feel inclined to tell you." the Boise Idaho native said offering a form of comfort to her friend.

"But when you sleep with someone continuously, you should have some sort of mutual respect right?"

Torrie shrugged. To be honest she wasn't really sure what Candice and Punk had with each other. They slept together but had rules. No dating each other and sleep with each other and each other only. Nonetheless Torrie drove faster, her interest peaked, she hit 60mph trying to Candice to their destination before everyone was gone.

Jeff was Candice's best friend they in first grade when she'd first moved to North Carolina from Wisconsin. He was the first person to see her cry the first person to tell her NOT to get involved with Phil. He was there for her when she first thought she was pregnant. And he was there when she realized she wasn't. Yet, he couldn't help but to be away from her right now. Because he hated that she never listened to him. And this time he didn't want to be involved with a battle she was sure to lose. So as Jeff sat on the bar stool of the soon to be former kitchen of the Brookes' he stared at Phil.

"Bro, what's up I thought you said you were cool with the move." Phil said nervously even though he knew what the rainbow headed Hardy was really thinking.

"I am I just don't want to see her hurt man. You'll be gone and she'll be ft here alone... I'm worried about her."

"Come on Jeff. Candice is a big girl and I don't want to talk about that right now. Lets go play some Xbox before they pack up the TV." An that was enough to get Jeff off the subject and following Punk up to his room ready to play MW3. But even as they played Phil head wasn't into the game he still hoped Candice understood and he wished he could apologize for being an ass to her, even about the things she didn't know about.

And as he was finally coming around the sound of his mother calling him downstairs, brought him back into another funk.

"Candice! I'm so glad you stopped by. Torrie you to doll. I'm going to miss you girls so much, I expect you and the gang will come and visit." Ms. Brooks said smiling and hugging each girl separately. "Phil! Hurry down here there two surprises here." His mom called again, he heard her name, but his mom made a mistake. There was no way Candice and Torrie were in his house. Maybe his mom said Janice and Corey. Who is he kidding he doesn't know a Corey and never mat a Janice in his life. Shrugging he made his way downstairs. He could go all the way down and not be seen from the front door. So he peeked around the corner to take in her outfit. She was wearing a burnt orange cropped top that said free spirit blue jean shorts and brown long boots. Instantly reminding him of the way her legs use to wrap around his body when-

Stupid Jeff came running down the hall. " Candice. Torrie!" Jeff said putting his arm around the two women standing in the hallway, "Phil will be here in a minute Ms. B i think he's taking a -" Phil felt heat come to his face, damn that idiot. He walked to the door as he saw his mom going back to wherever she'd came from.

"Hey Torrie. Candice what brings you by. " Punk said making eye contact with Jeff. The thought of Jeff and Candice hooking up in his house flashed through his mind. But Jeff wouldn't do that to him. He and Candice reassured him that would never happen, incest they said it was.

"Um, your moving or did you forget." Candice said rolling her eyes. She hated when he doubted her. He hated when she read his thoughts, she knew what he was thinking and it killed him. Torrie and Jeff headed up stairs and decided to plays sims3. Torrie's favorite game. And Jeff was a sucker for big blue eyes that fluttered when begging.

Phil reached out for Candice had only to see her flinch backwards, and that hurt. Pausing he looked down at her hands that she'd folded across her chest. " Whatever, just follow me." he said walking towards the now empty guest room.

Candice hesitated, the thought of being locked in a room with Phil was tempting but she couldn't go there again she would remain firm.

"I cant. I just came here to say, I'm glad your leaving. Have fun and don't contact me anymore, I'm done. And FYI i wouldn't date Jeff, I'll be much happier with Randy." Candice said as she turned to walk out the room and upstairs to gather Torrie.

He couldn't move. Frozen in... he wasn't sure but he hated the feelings he had, It hurt. And he couldn't stop her. She simply walked away in silence.

_**So woo. A new story but by noo means am i done with Lift Me Up. I just about to write a new chpter for that story. And Connected, well i just don't know what to do with that one... BUT this story is awesome i think, i already have the next 2 chapters written out. I'm super excited so anyways so i can write Lift Me Up. Thanks for Reading and Review:D**_


	2. And if I never see you again

_**Thank you iToriaaaaa, ..4life, and EmilieCW-DXfan0119 for the reviews. It made my day and inspired me to upload the next chapter:) I want this to be interactive, so far who do you guys like better, Randice or...Pandice/Punkdice/ or just good ol CM Punk and Candice? In this chapter a two character arrives, tell me what you think about them, and are they what you expected them to be?**_

**Prince of Nothing Charming**

**(the title came from a Tyler Hilton song)**

**CHAPTER 2: And if I never see you again**

(Months Later)

"Hey, what's a pretty lady like you sitting out here by yourself, when the party is inside?" the voice called out. That voice her voice, it belonged to her. Without any lies, she could tell this voice that she loved him. This voice was accepting of her and Jeff's friendship and more importantly, THIS voice said, I love you back.

"I don't know, I guess i don't feel like partying tonight, maybe i need to get high." Candice said turning towards the voice she'd let herself fall for.

"Maybe, you do, lets go see if Jeff has a smoke." Randy said extending a hand to Candice as she reached out for him.

"Randy- Wait! I love you." She said standing on her tip toes to give him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Love you too, what's up with you tonight?" he mumbled leading her inside to Jeff.

"Guess, I'm just stressed from the test." Candice said smiling, "Hey that rhymed. Maybe i should be a rapper?"

Her boyfriend looked down her and chuckled, "Yea and I'll become a stripper."

"I wouldn't mind that." She smirked.

* * *

He text her over an hour ago, and to no one surprise she hadn't replied. "Probably fucking Orton brains out." he yelled.

'I cant wait to meet this ex of yours, that's got your panties in a twist, because damn she better be something for you to turn down Marias' personal massage...because I've experienced it and.. well you know, she know what she's doing." the intrigued voice of one John Cena said.

"We didn't date. I uh put sturdy bridge that she wouldn't dare cross, so she wouldn't date me."

"Whatcha do?"

"I uh-" The sight of a familiar house came into view, many nights he was that house, not bothering to climb into a window. Because lets face her parent were never there. And even though she didn't admit it, she missed them.

"This the party?"

"Yea, come on I want to show you off." Punk said smirking at Cena who looked scared, "I'm shitting you man, want you to meet some friends of mine."

* * *

"Holy Shit! Guys Phil just pulled up with the hunk."

"Micks, hunk, i think you've had to much of this," Jeff said grabbing the beer from Mickie James hands finishing it for her.

"Phil's here?" Candice found herself searching for him till she met the eyes of her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend, the guy that came to her rescue, the one that cured her when she wanted to take her life because she was lonely. Randy Orton, the guy she said she'd one day marry. She smiled at the thought, no need to worry it's just Phil.

Randy grabbed Candice's' hand tightly as he saw Phil walk closer to him.

" Hey man, glad you could make it." Randy said slapping hands with him.

"Course I came, heard you guys made playoffs, leading them to the states i see."

"Hell yeah man!" Randy smiled, "Babe can you take Torrie to bathroom or something she looks like she's going to puke all over your house."

"Yea, be back later." she said, preparing to walk away from them till Randy pulled her back and French kissed her in front of everyone, or more specifically Phil.

"Thanks." Randy said before meeting the eyes of a temperature rising CM Punk. Candice not knowing how to react walked quickly over to Torrie, grabbing the arm of her best friend and rushing her to the nearest bathroom.

"Randy Orton." RKO said to the muscular blonde haired man as if noticing him for the first time.

"John Cena, looks like we'll be playing you in state."

"Is Phil on your team?" Randy asked smirking as if he knew something everyone else didn't.

"Yeah. Why?" John replied intrigued by Randy's question.

"Because in case he didn't tell you the only thing he knows about state is sleeping with his girlfriends best friend during halftime. Don't worry man, Candice doesn't know...oh yes she does." Turning around Phil saw a teary eyed brunette behind him. Only to hear Orton "How's Torrie?"

"What," Candice said walking into the circle of people that held the parties attention' "What's he talking about." she felt tears forming. She hated herself for that. She promised she wouldn't cry over a guy, this guy anymore. Yet, here she was about to become a blubbering mess.

" It wasn't like that. Torrie was drunk. I- I"

"Doesn't matter, you can screw anybody you want. Come on Randy." Candice said gripping Orton's hands leading him upstairs.

"Gotta go man, see ya later though. Nice to meet you Joe." Randy said following Candice for what's sure to be killer sex.

"It's JOHN!"

* * *

_**Ok so what did you think, Randy outting Phil secret? Or what about Torrie, Jeff or Mickie what roles will they play now that the secret is out? Why did Randy tell, is it really for the "killer sex" or is his feeling for Candice real? Hope you enjoyed this installment of Prince of Nothing Charming till next time. By the way tell your friends of this story, especially if they like either couple or if their looking for a new read. I'm really digging this story and want people to actually read it. Okay im rambling(again) I really got to stop that in fact if your still reading this dont...BLALALA, ha your still reading i knew it seriously stop. Come on, i thought you were going to stop. Well if you won't then i will bye, write ya later.**_


	3. You Make Me Feel Like

**Hey guys. Thanks for all your reviews it looks as if most of you are total Randice fans, not that i blame you they're adorable. There not much for me to say here so go ahead and read away.**

**Prince of Nothing Charming**

(the title came from a Tyler Hilton song)

**CHAPTER 3: You make me feel like**

It had been two months. Two months since Candice had seen Phil, two months since she and Torrie had stopped talking, and two months since she found out the truth, and two months since she gave herself to Randy Orton. But she couldn't dwell on that, because now that the tears had stropped flowing the anger came. And she wanted answers, not that it would be easy to get them. She refused to talk to Torrie. "sneaky little two faced bitch," the raven head diva mumbled to herself. Doing the only thing she could Candice flipped out her phone and scrolled down to a familiar name became highlighted.

* * *

"I still feel horrible. I mean she hasn't even looked at me." the blonde bombshell said as she sipped her soda.

Her and Mickie were at a local dinner talking of the recent events.

"Well you cant blame her. Tor. They were dating sort of, and you slept with him. You, both obviously knew it was wrong since neither of you told her. So really what do you expect?" The ever so wise Mickie James said.

"Wow thanks Micks." Torrie quipped as she stood up to leave, " And sleeping together doesn't mean you're dating!"

"Torrie don't leave. I was just being honest. That's what you called me for, remember, to be honest!"

Sitting back down the blonde could only muster, "I know," she sighed and put her head down on the blue picnic table, "I just wish she'd talk to me, let me explain, ya know?"

"She will, just give her time she has a lot of things going on. Her parents are coming home for once." Mickie informed the blonde as she glanced around the restaurant not recognizing anyone.

"Wow, I bet she's excited! The Beckman's hasn't been home in… two months" Torrie said as once again the guilt consumed her.

"Yeah, she is." Mickie said a small smile appearing on her face, "their taking her out for dinner tonight."

* * *

CM Punk was sulking, he had a good life and was trying to forget. If he ever drinked this would surely be the time. Jeff Hardy, had called him a few hours ago saying how school wasn't the same, and now he actually had to ride the bus home. Phil had responded saying that it sucked and maybe this gave Jeff the opportunity to actually exercise the beer off him. The younger Hardy chuckled and went on to say something about how he got head from some girl. Punk laughed, until he heard her voice in the background., asking who he was. Soon the sound of her voice became clearer as she picked up the phone.

"Hello, who is this speaking to my bestest friend?" Candice questioned waiting for an answer.

Silence. "Um, helloooo?" she must've put the phone down, "Oh My God, is the 'girl' that you claim gave you the chubby that you've gone on about for weeks buddy let it go no one believes you." Phil was sure Jeff said no and stuck to his story. "Come on Jeff I came all the way over here, I really want to talk to you. My parents are coming back and- Turning back to the phone she responded, "Can Jeff call you la-"

"Candice. Its me-."

The phone dropped to the floor in shock. And she cursed to herself for showing she was affected. By him at the least. Suddenly Phil heard the distinct click in his ear that was a sure sign of someone hanging up the phone. Placing his cell on the desk beside him he sighed. He felt like shit. He wanted to talk to Candice, but he was sure she'd wouldn't listen to him anyway. At least that's what he told himself but he saw the text she sent him earlier asking him to…either way he was too much of a chicken shit to do it anyway, why dwell on it?

* * *

[At the Beckman's]

"Mom, I missed you," an overly excited Candice Beckman said scanning the porch for a sign of her dad, "Where's daddy? I thought you guys were coming together?" Her brown eyes questioned widening when she saw no one was exiting her mother Bentley.

"Candice stop looking out there. Your fathers not out there," Mrs. Karla Beckman said closing the cherry wood front door.

"Well where is he. Daddy promised you guys would take me out to dinner when you guys got here." the teenager said reassuringly.

"Well you should know better then to believe anything your lying bastard of a father says." Mrs. Beckman said. "Tim will not ever step foot in the house again! Do you hear me, Candice I don't care if a tornado is threatening to tear this town apart you will not let him in." her mother said facing the now saddened brunette. Flipping her hair the older woman walked upstairs, "And you haven't been working out I can see, you getting kind of chunky."

Candice frowned, her parents had gotten into another fight, and she had to suffer, oh well at least she had a reason to get high tonight. Slipping her iphone out of her pocket the dialed Randy number and asked him to come get her.

Randy could feel the change. He knew Candice wasn't happy. He didn't know why, but he and Candice never really talked about her parents. They didn't speak about anything that she deemed to touchy feely. And he'd be lying if he said it didn't irritate him a little. So as he drove to their destination in his red Chevy truck he turned to his girlfriend, " Listen Candi, I know this has something to do with your parents lets just talk about it ok. You're to pretty to let something like that get to your head." He asked turning her head by placing his rough hand under her chin.

"I know , its just I was really excited to see them, you know. I missed them." The girl responded and leaned into him , placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Talk to me Candi," he knew he was pleading but he really wanted to know what she thought about when she was alone, "tell me something about youre childhood baby."

Turning her attention to him she wiped the unsheded tears from her doey eyes. She had learned to stop crying long ago. _**"If you cry, they'll think they won." phil told her. **_"I want to Randy I really do. I just don't have those stories, none that I want t share anyway. Im so sorry Randy."

"Its okay, baby, lets go get high." Randy told her doing what he thought to help her forget about her problems. Randy genuinely liked Candice. She was a nice, sweet girl, granted she had her issues but what person didn't these days. When she was with Phil, he was silently happy when he cheated. He thought 'this is my chance'. And when he saw them together the next he was angry as fuck. That was the day his and Phil's friendship started to change. So when the opportunity came Randy took it even if it hurt Candice at first, she'd saw in the end he had done it for her and that's how they got together.

John woke up to the sound of heavy pounding on his apartment door, ever since becoming emancipated he lived on his own supporting himself. " Come on man, let me in. I know your home! Come on, shit its raining out here!" A voice said through the door.

A voice John damn sure knew. Had been expecting, so swinging the door open like any good friend John let Punk into his home.

"Dude, seriously you gotta stop coming over here, my neighbors are starting to wonder." Cena said grabbing a Pepsi out the fridge chunking it toward the straightedge teen.

"So fuck them, and don't think I'm some pussy for coming over here wanting to talk."

John simply smirked at the word pussy and nodded for Punk to continue.

"I gotta go back. Just to talk to her." Phil said more to himself than to his friend.

"So go, and stop debating it." Cena answered, frankly he was tired of seeing his friend walk around like a little bitch. If he needed to explain to this girl what happened then he should. And when he came back the two could party. Because John had heard the stories of the boy in front of him being a total magnet and John figured the two could both get laid unlike when he went out with Mike.

"Fine anyway the real reason I came was to tell you that my mom said come over right now, she feels like you don't get a 'good meal' since you live alone." Phil said as he rolled his eyes thinking of how his mom told him.

"You're mom does realize I'm 18 and a senior right?"

"Yea and that doesn't stop her from wanting to wash my clothes, you know she found a condom in my pockets once and let me tell you, weirdest ass conversation ever!" he shuddered in memory.

"Randy, thanks… I really do love you." Candice said as Randy pulled his pickup truck into her driveway. Her eyes were droopy from the contents she inhaled that evening. And even through her clouded shape she couldn't miss the smile that appeared on Randy's face.

"You don't know how happy I feel when you say that beautiful."

Slipping out of the truck Candice placed a heated kiss on his lips. Finally breaking the sensual lip lock Candice walked up to her front door and turned to watch the legend killer pull away. All in all she had a goodnight. Happy. He said he felt happy with her, and she was sure it wasn't just the weed talking.

"So you let him drive you home high," a voice called from behind her, turning she hit the person with her purse, only then letting her eyes connect with one Phil Brooks.

**[A/N:] I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. I'm not exactly sure who I want Candice to be with in the end, because frankly I love them both. Candice and Punk have that total opposite attract, hot sex appeal to them while Randice just has the energy to capture anyone's attention. So what do you think of Phil showing up at Candice's house? Or driving home high? As always, thanks for reading**

**Don't forget to review and enjoys life- intheworldofpunk [Mesha] follow me on twitter xJustloseit**


	4. This Beautiful Moonlight

**Prince of Nothing Charming**

(The title came from a Tyler Hilton song)

"_**So you let him drive you home high," a voice called from behind her, turning she hit the person with her purse, only then letting her eyes connect with one Phil Brooks.**_

**CHAPTER 4: This beautiful Moonlight**

Candice jumped in fear, "What are you doing here, Phil?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

He shrugged. What was he doing here; he really didn't want her to interrogate him about Torrie. "You called me, remember." Phil offered.

It was comments like that, that made her blood boil. He had the power to make her want to scream and kiss him at the same time, "That was hours ago." she said her voice hinting at annoyance.

"Traffic."

"Whatever, well my moms home so…." Candice said trying to make him go away. She wasn't ready for this. Earlier sure, but not now, not when Randy just told her she was beautiful or that he was happy with her.

The straightedge boy simply pushed her comment to the side, "So you never answered me. You let him drive you home high?" Cleary voicing his disapproval. "Thought he cared about you, oh wait I mean thought he _loved_ you." Phil said rolling his eyes.

"At least somebody does, and do I detect jealousy in your voice?" a smirk appearing on the raven head girls face.

That's how it was with them. Witty banner, smirks, scowls; usually it ended up with them in bed. But Candice would not let that happen, not this time. Turning to unlock her front door, she prayed quietly that her mother was fast asleep. Not wanting to get into another argument tonight.

"Candice wait!" Phil said reaching for the door, stepping a step closer into her home. "Can we talk?" he said sticking his hands in his pockets. Something he only did when he was nervous.

She would've laughed in his face if she didn't want to talk herself. But she wasn't going to be the one to commence the conversation. "I thought we were talking?" she said her glossy eyes finding his hazel ones.

"Ha ha funny. Seriously." he said noticing the condition she was in.

"Come on. Surely you remember where my room is." Candice said following him up the stairs.

After driving Candice off. Randy couldn't help but smile. It was like they were having a break through together. Granted they were moving out of order than a normal couple but still. Sex first, talk later seemed to be the road they'd take but he'd fix that later as soon as he got home.

The duo sat in silence in her room. Candice looking at the sun rise from her window and Phil on the edge of her bed. Neither knew how to start off the conversation. It would be the first one they had in a long time and in Candice's opinion it was way overdue. Occasionally punk would glance over at he brunette, wondering why he never actually dated her.

"Well it's officially morning. Thank god it's Saturday." she said turning to go sit in the chair by her desk.

"Yeah," Phil attempted a smile, "so uh when'd your mom get back?"

She stared, resisting the urge to ram her fist in his face. "My mom! That's what you want to talk about? Really."

"Candice, I'm trying here okay. I don't know what you want me to say." sighing he avoid her eyes, which were still kind of hazy from her previous cry of attention.

"What I want. I wanted you to be honest with me. I mean why wouldn't you tell me about Torrie? Did you like her? Was it one time or did the two you have a good laugh behind my back? Ha poor dumb Candice, her mom doesn't want her, her dad doesn't come home, and we're screwing with her too." the raven headed girl hissed at Phil standing again.

He knew she was angry. He hated it was because of him. Stopping her rant he did the only thing he could. "Candice, shut up." he said grabbing her shoulders.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**They were in the middle of arguing. **_

"_**You're crazy. You freak out every time I try to compliment you." Phil yelled at the girl in front of him.**_

_**She glared up at him, his hazel eyes were hypnotizing. Just so damn pretty to stare in, "That's because I know you're lying. I don't want to hear the same thing you say to all the whores you fool around with." Candice spit at him.**_

_**Arguing was something they did a lot lately. "Don't call yourself a whore Candice, that's beneath you." the straightedge teen said trying to diffuse the situation before someone heard them in the janitor closet.**_

"_**What!"**_

"_**Its you. You're the only girl I'm **_screwing _**Candice." he said smirking at her.**_

"_**Oh. Well…I, my parents are out of town if you're interested." she shrugged trying to make a peace waver.**_

"_**Nah, but I kind of like psycho chicks. How about we grab something to eat though." Phil said a full pledged smile on his face.**_

"_**Ha. You're funny. But okay pick me up at 8. And I'm not psycho just**__**sometimes I just need someone to say Candice shut up, ya know."**_

"_**Yeah I'll remember that."**_

_End Flashback_

* * *

And he did. She closed the gap between the two.

"Are you sure?" he said licking his lips. His lip ring glistening in the morning sun light. Candice stared at him, eyeing his body through his close. Somewhere in her mind she wanted to say no. Scream no in his face and throw him out her room, her house, and her life. But the weed she took earlier must've been fogging her brain.

She didn't reply instead her plump lips met his. In a kiss that was quickly getting heated, his tongue snaking its way into her mouth a duel of power out breaking, him letting her win. She pushed him backwards toward the bed.

"Candice," he needed air they should think these things through. Talk, she had a boyfriend and he lived in another city, "wait!" He said detaching himself from her.

"Phil please. I want you so bad. I need you, I miss you. Please don't deny me, not right now." she begged.

"Okay." phil said kissing her again. It felt right still. He could still feel it the sparks he got with her and her only.

The sun shined brightly threw the pink curtains of Torrie Wilson's bedroom. The blonde hadn't gotten any sleep last night. And she had a feeling the day was only going to get worse, it was another day of trying to get Candice to speak to her again. Throwing her body to the right she rolled out of bed. A dragged herself to the bathroom for her morning activities. Today she vowed to get Candice too talked to her. It was Saturday morning, and since her mom was home there was no way Candice could leave her house. "I've never been so happy to see Mrs. Beckman." she voiced rolling her eyes. Anyone that knew the woman knew you had to brace yourself or get wasted to deal with Candice's mom. But before she went she had to get some confidence.

"Hello." the ruff voice of the boy said.

"Hi, it's Torrie. Please don't hang up." the blue eyed teenager cried.

"And why on ever would I ever hang up on you." said the voice.

"oh hop off it, I know you know ALL about me and phil." she hissed an angry whine into the receiver.

"Why of course I do. Not your best act of friendship might I add."

"I know but I'm going to fix it. I didn't intentionally hurt your precious Candice Michelle Beckman." torrie said rolling her eyes.

"yea well what do you want?" the boy said with a bit of edge to his voice.

Torrie second guessed herself maybe calling him was a bad idea; surely he'd tell Candice she called him. "shit what was I thinking?"

"huh?"

"um nothing. Look I want to apologize to her, I was thinking of heading over to her place. Good idea? Bad one?"

"Bad. Really bad? You Candice Torr, you know she hates being suffocated. Let her reach out to you. She will eventually." the guy was wise that's why she called him. Even if Torrie was sure he was 100% on Candice side he'd still offer advice.

"And what if she doesn't. Like ever then what. I can't just lose her forever." once again she was angry she called him.

"Then that's her choice. But f you push her you definitely lose her."

"Whatever. I'm going over." torrie said slamming the phone down on the hook, grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

* * *

**[A/N:] although this chapter focused mainly on Punk and Candice and a little history between them, it also is a plot for Torrie Wilson too. Im not sure if you've figured it out yet but it going to get interesting. Leave a comment on what you guys think it is or who is she talking to? And like the rest of my chapters(excpet chapter Two) its four pages typed, single spaced, not that I'm bragging or anything. :D**

**You know what to do review, add as alert, favorite and tell a friend you're very much thanked.**

**Sub to me on you tube or just add me as a contact whatever, follow my awesome self on twitter you wont regret itJ**

**Twitter: xJustloseit (named after the amazing Eminem song)**

**YouTube: xCandiPunk (you can figure that one out.)**


	5. Say Ok

**[A/N:]Why hello, a new chapter has been brewing so don't think i quit this story, things have been going slow because in about 2 weeks i'm off into the new world of college-_-  
**

**Review this story, Fav it, and hey fav me while your at it.  
**

**But by NO Means am I done with this story, i love it to much. So here ya go... sport.**

* * *

**Prince of Nothing Charming**

(The title came from a Tyler Hilton song)

**CHAPTER 5: Say Ok  
**

* * *

This beautiful moonlight tangled in the sheets where two brunettes. One a boy. One a girl. The sweat on their skin let you know what happened between them. And if that wasn't a given then it was definitely the clothes they threw around the girls room. Or maybe it was the way they were breathing. Ah whatever you know, what happened?

Her head was pounding. What the hell did I do last night? Taking a glance around her room, she rubbed her eyes. With a groan Candice sat up to properly survey her surrounding. She was contempt until her eyes landed on something, someone. Relaxing she guessed it was her boyfriend.

"Randy," the boy under the covers groaned." Wake up baby, my mom going to come in any moment and trust me it'll be a lot better if you weren't in my bed." Candice said finally yanking the cover off the…tattooed body.

"PHIL! What are you doing in my bed? Why are you in my house? Oh my God did we-" Pushing him out the bed and walking over to his side, the irritated girl started pounding him with heavy fist. She was swinging for the fences. Punching anger at him. "Answer me idiot!" Candice said, well screamed.

It was hard to answer her, with her tiny fist wailing him. One managing to connect to his jaw. "Ow. What the fuck is your problem?" He said managing to get out the way of her fist long enough to find his boxers.

She would have screamed, if she wasn't afraid of awakening her mother. "My problem is you. Explain yourself!"

"Fine! You, baby doll, are the one who invited me over, or did that slip your dazed mind?"

"You're a liar!"

"I believe your exact words were 'Please don't deny me, I need you, I want you, I miss you, please Phil!'" the straightedge teen said in best girlish voice.

"I don't like that." the girl sneered with a flip of her hair.

"Whatever. But you don't deny saying it?" he smirked.

"This is your fault. You took advantage of me. You saw the condition I was in."

"If that's what you want to tell yourself. I'd sure hate to know who'd Randy believe." his smirk widening if it were possible, "Then again, it is his fault you were high in the first place."

Freezing in her tracks Candice began to panic. She hadn't even thought about how he'd react. Her face began to burn. Looking up at punk again, she felt dirty.

"Look I won't say anything. OK, so he won't know from me." Phil said starting to feel bad.

"Yeah, thanks. You should leave." Candice trembled. Walking over to the door she held it for him, "Don't let my mom see you on your way out."

He nodded. "Candice-" She slammed the door in face.

Getting the message Punk got out of the Beckman's home successfully, not wanting to cause her anymore ache. And was home clear until.

"Philip Brooks, what are you doing here." the hearty voice of one infamous, Timothy Beckman filled his ears.

Turning around Phil, or as Candice's dad preferred, Philip turned to face the man. "Mr. B, I didn't think you were back in town." he was confused.

"Yes sir I just go back, come inside. I'll go get Candice." the man in his forties smiled.

"Shit." Phil whispered under his breath watching the man run upstairs.

* * *

Getting in her car, the bubbly blonde ventured over to Candice's. "Today's the day." she smiled. Pulling out the driveway Torrie made a quick stop. Then was on her way. Once she saw the street her smiled expanded. Finally, taking the keys out her car. Torrie opened the door to her range rover and hoped out. She laughed, yes she Torrie Wilson, at age 17 had a range rover. Why? Because it was the only way her parents could get what they wanted from her. Yes Torrie Wilson was a stubborn one. Her heels clicked against the pavement of the long driveway that lead to the Beckman's front door. One, Two, Three steps and she's there. Standing on the front porch, the blonde takes a deep breath. Inhaling all the memories she and Mickie spent at this place, but her thought process is interrupted when she hears a ruckus of clinging and clanging. Her conscious tells her now's a bad time but her pride simply tells her head to shut up and ignore it.

"Ding-Dong" the chime of the door causes all four of the people on the inside to freeze. Prompting a now awaken, and agitated Karla Beckman to answer the door. Leaving the remaining three to take a seat at the breakfast table. Allowing the maid, Tammy, to serve them.

"Torrie Wilson, in flesh. So happy to see you darling. Come inside. Have you ate breakfast yet?"

Torrie half smiled, shaking her head no, as she found her stomach growling at the smell of fresh bacon. "No mam. I haven't."

Leading Torrie to the dinning room she prompted the teen to take a seat along with the other guest.

Candice nearly choked on a piece of bacon she sneaked from her plate upon seeing the blonde sitting directly in front of her. "FML." she whispered.

"Candice, Philip, look who I found." Karla said smiling graciously at the daughter of Marcella and Charles Wilson.

Sighing Candice looked at her mom," yes, mother I can see," turning to Torrie with an edge to her voice, "Torrie haven't seen you in a while."

And just like that, all her courage was gone.

* * *

He was pacing. Randy hadn't heard from Candice all morning, granted he knew she was a late sleeper but it was nearly 12 pm and no word. Taking a deep breath, he called again. And again, he called until hearing the voice of-

"Hello."

"Candice?" he was sure he was going to get her voice mail... again.

"Um, last i checked," she laughed into the phone, and just like that Randy could breath again. It chilled him to the bone that just the sound of her voice could calm him aimlessly.

"Sorry I called so many times, I-"

"Baby, its okay," it was her guilt taking over, Candice couldn't bare to let him apologize to _her _of all people, not anymore, "I love it when you call to check up on me. It's sweet"

* * *

Around the corner Phil peeked his head in. He felt, well he wasn't sure but he was not jealous. Its just this isn't how he wanted to come back. He and Candice were supposed to talk and work things out. He was going to tell her he was an idiot and that he loved her. Wait love, who siad anything about that. When did he start saying, ok thinking things like LOVE. He, Phil Brooks was not that guy. So why did he feel like this hearing her for the second time chose Randy over him.

* * *

"Randy, I don't mean to cut you off, but I have to go." she said realizing she should get downstairs soon before her mother comes upstairs.

"Why, look I miss you and I want to hang out." Randy pleaded into the phone.

Taking a deep sigh, the brunette pushed some hair that had fallen into her ace away, "Because my parent are here." And there she stopped because he knew she'd never explain her parents. And she knew she didn't have to.

"Look Randy, i miss you too, but go hang out with some of your friends today, go play football, video games, of whatever it is hot guys do." she retorted smiling into the phone. He made her smile so much, whereas Phil made her so angry she could cry. Wait Phil, why was she thinking about him. Randy. Randy. Randy, was her boyfriend, and the only guy she should be thinking or hooking up with for that matter.

Smiling to himself Randall said his goodbyes and finally hung up the phone after she proffesed her love to him, again.  
Hot guys like him, never fallen for a girl so deep before, and as long as he doesn't mess it up and his dirty little secrets stay dirty he'll be in the clear. Because he and Candice has come to far to have his past mess it up now. And he'll be damned if they see the surface of light if they try.

* * *

After hanging up the phone, Candice jumped with shock when she heard a clearing of the throat from one CM Punk.

"Look, let me make this clear to you, you and I aren't friends. I don't even want you in my house. So here's a rule while you're here, stay out of my room." The raven headed girl hisses toward the boy.

"Sure," he gives her a quizzical stare, "I only came up because you're rents are taking a liking to your BFF, thought you might want to know." Phil told her turning on his heel heading back downstairs.

Great, now she felt like a cheater, a liar and now a jerk. "Good job Candice," mumbling to herself as she as well headed downstairs.

* * *

"Well look at that Tim, our daughter remember we are eating breakfast." Mrs. Beckman quips as soon as Candice footsteps were nearing.

"Honey, I'm sure it was important, wasn't it Candice?" Her father sent her a wink.

"Yes sir, it was." Candice smiled in the direction of her father.

Her dad confused her. He never was around, and then when he was ready to defend her to her mother. And she couldn't help but secretly root for her parent s to divorce so she could stay with her dad. But she knew where her mother over protectiveness brewed from, even if _that _wasn't her fault.

"So who was it?" The sweet voice of Torrie Wilson questioned.

"None of your business." Candice quipped.

"Candice Michelle Beckman! Do not talk to your _best _friend like that. Now who was it?"

This was interesting to Phil. He'd never seen Candice interact with her mother, her dad (when he was around) sure, but definitely not her mom.

"It was Mickie. She wanted to know how i was. You know since my bitchy mother cam strolling into town pretending to be a parent." With that Candice stood again but this time went out the front door.

* * *

"AHH!" she screamed after realizing she left her keys inside.

"I didn't mean any harm Candi." Torrie said as she sat on the porch beside her former friend.

"What do you want Torrie? Why are you even here?"

"To apologize. To hope you except my apology. I really am sorry Candi." tears found themselves pooling in her eyes.

Candice looked at her friend, "Its okay Torr, I understand." and she did more than ever now. "I left my keys inside, and i really don't wan to go back in there..."

"Of course, hop in. But i am going to get Phil he shouldn't have to stay in there, with that." She paused turning to her fallen friend, "no offense"

"None taken," Candice smiled.

* * *

**Phew. This was the longest chapter. And after writing this I've completely changed gears on how i want this story to go. Its more interesting this way. And I'm hyped to type it. For YOU to read it. Well, till next chapter 6.**


	6. UPDATE:)

Its not over. Nope, not by a long shot,when people say college is different from high school they mean it. But rest assure an update is coming, this week actually. WHY? Because I'm going home for thanksgiving break:)


	7. The Oh Song

[A/N:] Hey there you. Yes you, surprised eh? I know you guys have wanted a updated but allow me to defend myself for a sec. For one, the whole college things, makes me a lot more busy then I expected. Seriously. But none the less I'm writing this. I WILL finish, So BAM!

**As I said before, thank you guys for you support of this story:) It means the world to me, because I'm NOT done, So lets get this started **

**Prince of Nothing Charming**

**(The title came from a Tyler Hilton song)**

CHAPTER 6: The Oh Song

Waiting in the car was weird. Inside, Candice felt like a prisoner, maybe she rushed into forgiving Torrie, because she felt guilty. Opening her eyes she saw Phil and Torrie making their way to the car. She couldn't help but think how she failed to notice them. How stiff Torrie's body used to become when Candice spoke of Phil. She felt stupid.

"What's on your mind Candi-Cane?" the newly happy blonde asked getting into the drivers seat. Leaving a tattooed boy to get in the backseat.

"Nothing, just thinking." the brunette offering a small smile as a result. Deep down she knew what was wrong. Taking a deep breathe Candice looked out the window, wondering if she should be here, Torrie hadn't started the car yet, meaning she could still run inside apologize to her parents and lock herself in her room.

Torrie knew not to push, having known Candice for years the blonde understood her friend wasn't very keen to the idea of being in such a small capacity with the two people that put her through so much, she made eye contact with Phil in the mirror, they both knew.

"Oh, well you guys want to check out a movie? We could invite Jeff and Micks?" Torrie squeaked trying to ease the tension. Because the three of the seeing a movie, out of the question.

"Um, yea, if that's cool with you bab-Candice?" Phil said managing to catch himself before slipping into an routine old as time. He prayed she hadn't caught his slip up but he knew her and he knew she heard. He also knew she'd never comment on it, to awkward, to familiar, too much hurt at least when it came from him.

The brunette girl turned to face Punk eyes in a squint giving a side ways glance before nodding, "Yea, a movie sounds good as long as we see Possession, I love horror movies!"

Phil smiled in reply, Torrie smiled as well feeling things like they used to be, before she became selfish.

"I hate scary movies!, but fine because I love you I'll silently suffer." Torrie whined.

It felt normal, like nothing happened, no speed bumps or detours came between them. Any of them. Her and Torrie were feeding energy from each other, Phil was sending her mixed signals, she could have smiled, she felt happy.

"Are you gonna invite Randy?" Phil asked ruining of the moment. Biting the inside of her mouth, Candice tasted the copper of her blood.

"No." Candice quickly replied "Why?" she felt her face getting hot. She temporarily forgot her boyfriend. But she loves him. Her and Randy. Randall Orton and Candice Beckman forever.

"Why, because he's your boyfriend. I thought girls invited guys there seeing with them everywhere. Why aren't you inviting him?" he quipped.

Torrie was intrigued. Every time Phil and Candice had a mini dispute it interested her. They were like a married couple.

" Well they don't! Randy is a good guy, I trust him. He would screw me over because I'm not by his side and besides that he spending time with his family today. And whats it to ya anyway, since when are you interested in anything Randy does?" Candice replied with a hint of annoyance.

Phil chose not to respond. Within ten minutes a negative cloud began to loom over them having Candice once again questioning why she got in the car. Slumping in his seat Punk rolled his eyes. He was angry because he annoyed Candice, he was upset because of the non-subtle dig she gave him, and he was pissed because he wanted Randy to know that _his_ girlfriend was out with him.

The three of them drove to Jeff's in silence calling one MJ along the way to tell her she's next on the pick up list.

Making it to Jeffs' Candice sprinted out the car. As soon as the rainbow haired Hardy opened the door the ravened headed teen threw herself into his embrace, a silent warning that things were not okay... anymore. Nodding affirmatively , then letting his friend go the younger hardy made his was to the car only to pushed by Candice to the backseat. Looking behind him, he gave a smirk, she knew he was racing to the front seat to force her to sit in the back with Phil, not that Punk himself didn't notice.

"Sup bro. Long time man." the tattooed brunette said as soon as the colorful Jeff got in.

"Nothing but the usual," a smirk, "getting tumbled my girl half my size... right Candi." another smirk this time wider. Leave it Jeff to make this awkward moment more awkward Why was she best friends with him again? Candice thought, oh yeah because she can retaliate. Leaning her seat all the way back Hardy' legs soon felt the pressure of being trapped. A scream. Good, payback indeed.

Torrie watched through the mirror feeling conflicted. Candice should be talking to Phil, not Jeff! What was happening was she missing something? Why was Phil at Candice's anyway? She felt her heart race. B_reathe Tor, breathe. _She mentally scolded herself. The blonde was griping the steering wheel tight she could feel them turning white. Her face became flushed. _This breathing excersice stuff sucked. _

A beat.

_I'll be sure to write that in my journal._

"Tor are you okay?" Candice asked her full intention immediately going to her friend. "Do you want me to drive, you can relax. She knew her friend Torrie was never the girl to have battle in her head, she acted on her feelings, having inside conflicts were Candice things. Torrie was impulsive, Candice was reserved.

No response.

"Tor."

Nothing.

"Torrie!" Candice was getting anxious.

Jeff and Phil sat in the backseat wondering what was happening, one minute they're driving cracking jokes like they used to next minute they hear the panicky voice of Candice fill the car.

"TORRIE ANN WILSON!" Candice screamed putting her hand on the steering wheel.

Finally a look her way. Torrie looked at Candice. Blinked and hit the breaks.

"Yes?" the blonde answered, she felt disoriented she knew why but she wouldn't say. Never will she say it, out loud.

"Yes! Torrie WHAT THE HELL!" Candice tried to remain calm her original question was a lot more vulgar. "What were you doing? Are you OK? Are you sure? Torrie I worried? Should-" Candide was spewing out questions quicker than the blonde could answer.

"I'm sorry Candi, I must have just blanked. I'm fine. To MJ's."

"You just blanked?" the raven headed girl was dumbfounded.

"Yep." Torrie said a small smile forming. She was trying to convince Candice. She was failing.

The boys leaned forward, never had they heard Candice blow up. It was intriguing. Scary as hell but intriguing. They looked on in astonishment and fear. Torrie Wilson, the bubbly blonde of North Carolina having a minor, if that's minor, attack?

Ignoring the stares of the guys in the backseat Candice looked at her friend harder.

"Torrie, get out." The blonde shot her a look, "I'm gonna drive you trade places with one of the guys and rest your body, legs, head, till we get there k."

Turing toward each other, Phil raced to open Torrie's door. Opening to allow her out of the front seat. Threw his body around the car to Candice's door in order to guide her out. All so he could her passenger seat buddy. He tossed her a smile and placed his hand on the gear above his hand resting on Candice's, "Aren't you going to drive, love. We still got to go pick up Micks." He said rubbing small circles on her wrist. He felt her tense and knew she felt the spark. They still had it, he didn't know whether to sigh or smirk. He didn't get the chance to anyhow.

Jerking his hand off hers, Candice shifted the car in drive, sending daggers his way. If looks could kill he was sure Candice's would have him explode in many pieces so she could feed his remains to fish in a lake. Yeah, he would put it pass her.

In the backseat, Torrie head rested on the window seat, while her legs dangled over one Jeff Hardy, sending him a smirk that could've rivaled Punks. Their plan worked perfectly. He rewarded her with a pat on the legs. Torrie giggled, she had to hand it to him he knew Candice well. "To get Mick Kicks." Jeff shouted a smile radiating his faces, green eyes shimmering, yep plan done well. Maybe he should buy Torrie a hotdog for her good performance.

**Checkmate! Done, a good start on 2013, I think. A nice long chapter for those of you who need your Pandice goodness. I must say staring off writing this chapter was hard. I statered during my Thanksgiving break. Im currently rapping the chapter up as I end my christmas break so that tells ya something, eh. But as stated earlier i'm not quiting. Anywho review favorite do what you do:) **

**Have an awesome day guys **

**xoxo **

**PS idk if you guys know but the titles of each chapter are inspired by songs**


End file.
